Courtney and Ginger school dance
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Ok this was requested by someone who wanted it m rated but i havent done anything on this series in so long a teen was my best at the moment. COURTNEY/GINGER! its the valentines dance


"It's so fake!" Dodie yelled over the phone as i moved it away from my ear.

"It's not like we're actually going to the valentines dance now Darren has moved outta town" ginger foutley replied in return to her friends complaints.

The red head had being listening to the never ending rants for about half an hour now while hiding out in a class room trying to avoid being found by her teacher and made to help set up the school hall for the dance they hold every year.

Ginger and Darren had broken up a long time ago and stayed friends but even there friendship had broken and he moved out of town a while ago, resulting in ginger ending up confiding in Courtney gripling.

A huge mistake as far as ginger is concerned because ever since the rich blonde girl had possessively stalked ginger in every way possible, from phone calls to following, from notes in lockers to attempts at putting her arms around her.

So far ginger had escaped from the behaviour developing into something else; she knew that the gripling girl had a school-girl crush on her. In fact everyone knew after Courtney's diary was found and eventually read out in front of the entire school.

This made her more determined to win the heart of ginger.

The foutley girl wasn't pleased with it, although as shocking she found it, ginger liked the attention it was one of those secrets she kept hidden. She'd never tell anyone that she sometimes felt like she should just kiss Courtney and get it over and done with.

"Ginger?...ginger?!" the voice on the phone was yelling pulling the listener out of her thoughts.

"Huh sorry i was lost in thought...did you say something?" ginger quickly replied,

"No nothing important, oh hey coach wants me to hang up some stupid hearts call ya later!" the line went dead and ginger rolled her eyes at her friends lack of goodbye before snapping her phone shut and putting it in her pocket.

The noise outside of the room had died so ginger snuck to the door and looked out sighing in relief when she found the corridor to be empty.

She closed the door behind her after exiting the room and broke into a run up the corridors, she found the main doors and burst out.

Right into the arms of Courtney.

"Oh ...Oh ginger?" Courtney glanced confused at the bundle of person that had fallen into her arms.

Ginger looked up and froze staring right into those cool blue eyes framed by silky blonde hair,

"_Damnit!" _

Ginger thought the moment her eyes connected into the ice princesses.

Ginger pulled herself out of the girls grip and thanked her politely for catching her before trying to make off again but her arm was being pulled back by Courtney,

"Ginger? Are you ok?" ginger nodded,

"Ok erm good...well i know you don't have a date for the dance and nether do i..."

Courtney's eyes narrowed in an attempt to make her seem sexy,

"I...I...Er...i gotta go Courtney and anyway I'm not going"

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise

"Oh that's good then you and I can go, meet em here at 6:05pm on Saturday then and don't wear pink..."

Before ginger could even protest the other girl had gone, like she'd vanished into thin air.

"_Damn...."_

Saturday night at 5:55pm

Ginger was stood waiting after spending the week fretting over what to do or say to Courtney and how to get out of it. In the end ginger just decided to go with the flow and how knows maybe she'll have fun?

Courtney arrived at the exact time she said muttering something about liking to be fashionably late...

Ginger sighed and let the blonde drag her through the crowd, the closer they got to the hall the louder the music seemed to get.

Then the doors were blown open in a huge wave of people. Ginger looked around quickly seeing the entre ceiling and all the walls covered in pink and red but on closer inspection were a mix of hearts and cupids.

Ginger realised Courtney was still dragging her and closed her eyes to block out all the coloured lights and to stop the overload of detail making her eyes hurt.

She felt small hands on her hips and swaying movements so she opened her eyes seeing Courtney smiling at her and they were in the middle of the dance floor in the very middle of a pink spot light.

Courtney looked amazing dressed in a beautiful aqua blue dress and a sparkly diamond necklace; she looked amazing, while ginger was wearing a white cotton jumper with a white skirt and a 9 carat gold chain.

A blush of embarrassment from both her clothes compared to Courtney's and the feelings she was feeling towards the gripling girl spread like wildfire across gingers whole face but she couldn't break away from Courtney because the blonde had a strong grip on her, the sort she used to get from Darren the sort she used to melt into.

Ginger shook her head and muttered to Courtney about needing some punch, so Courtney followed her to the table serving it they both got a cup and sat down on some chairs were the music influence wasn't as bad, at least she could hear them both talking.

"So how's the punch?" Courtney yelled over the music to which ginger shrugged before Courtney mentioned hers tasted funny and set it down on the table.

Ginger put hers aside too and looked around just thinking, until a song she recognized came blaring out from the speakers, within seconds her and Courtney were on the dance floor in the middle in each other's arms and dancing.

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true_

Ginger smiled as her head rested on Courtney's shoulder all the fibre in her body was screaming at her to get out of there before something happened but her heart kept her there.

_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am_

Ginger looked straight into the eyes of Courtney gripling who looked like if she died she would die happy, ginger smiled back and whispered something in her ear which made Courtney's blue eyes widen and sparkle.

"Really?"

Ginger nodded in response and smiled again,

_Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong_

Anyone watching wouldn't have ever expected what happened next to happen but it did anyway, ginger foutley and Courtney gripling both moved closer together and slowly put their foreheads together, ginger melted into Courtney's arms before Courtney leaned forward and pressed her lips to gingers.

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me_

You see what ginger whispered to Courtney was that she think she loved her but she wouldn't know unless she kissed her, they kissed and since then have being inseparable, at the dance they never left the dance floor after that and were still dancing long after the music had died and the party had ended.

But both girls had discovered something new.

Love.


End file.
